I Have No Regrets
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: Angel watches from above as Lilo and Stitch embrace and kiss. She knew this was meant to be, that they belonged together. She has no regrets.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or any characters I might mention in the story. There's only one character that is mine, but he's not that vital to the story.

Note: Not much of a Stitch/Angel story and not much of a Lilo/Stitch story. Just something that came to me. Hyper Angel fans, beware.

ANGEL'S POV:

Look at them. They are so cute together. The way she looks at him, I can just see the eternal devotion in her eyes. The way he looks at her, I can see he would do anything for her. That was the same way he used to look at me. He used to gaze at me with that look, a look that visibly read love. He once looked at me like that, the same way he's looking at her. What a lucky girl.

I float above them, yet they can not see me. All they can see is each other. It doesn't upset me though, it actually makes me smile. Everybody had thought Stitch and I were a match made in heaven. They thought Stitch and I will love each other until the day we die. Part of it was true, while another part was not. I love Stitch, more than anything, but even I could tell his heart was beginning to attach to Lilo more than it did to me. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry, let me start from the beginning.

Stitch loved me at first sight. I could see it in his eyes that he was already hooked on my natural beauty and alluring charms. Even I, a girl who thought herself to be wild for evil, thought he was cute. He was so adorable with his stammering and flushed cheeks. I almost wanted to kiss him and see if he was a good catch. Then she came along. The girl I ran into. I could see rage burning in her chocolate orbs at the fact I had Stitch wrapped securely around my finger and I wasn't about to untie him anytime soon.

Her anger turned into resentment as Stitch and I began spending more time together. I found him to be a very generous person. My heart pumped so fast in my chest that I wondered if it would leap into his chest and connect with his heart. Of course, I kept my mind on the plan that would ultimately break his sweet little heart. It almost broke mine to know I would have to deceive him in the end. He was just too adorable to hurt, but I had my mission and I vowed to follow through with it. No matter what it takes, I won't disappoint my masters back at the ship.

That vow was arduous to follow through with. When Stitch showed me those flowers, I couldn't help but feel a tingle in my stomach. I knew right then and there that I just couldn't bring myself to hurt him. Therefore, I came up with a plan. I will attract Stitch to my side and together, we would help Hamsterviel rule the galaxy. Stitch wasn't part of the list to turn evil, but I'm sure Gantu and Hamsterviel wouldn't mind if I added a few extras. I sang to him slowly, so that every word would bore into his mind. I wanted him with me, so I sang to him in the loveliest voice I could muster and cuddled up to him. However, I was mystified to find out my song had no affect whatsoever on him.

Then I remembered why. Stitch was experiment 626, twice as more advanced than me. My song could only affect the ones who were below me. The fact disheartened me and I knew it was time to go. I had already caused so much trouble for him that I couldn't bare making it any worse for him. I already turned his creator evil and caused friendship problems between him and Lilo. The girl was jealous of me and I knew why, she also had a soft spot for her Stitch as well. I could see it on her face every time she catches Stitch and I together. She loves him more than she'll ever know. She doesn't know it yet, but someday, she'll realize her feelings for Stitch and they will be happy together. She deserves him, not me. He deserves to have someone who wouldn't turn his back on him, and Lilo just had to be the girl for him.

I run away, but he follows. I decide to flirt with the guy experiments so he would get mad at me and leave. However, I was very impressed when he tried attracting my attention. I feigned exasperation at his attempts when all I really wanted to do was jump on him and kiss him. Along the way, I had unwillingly turned some of the experiments evil even though I really did not want to. However, I knew it was part of my mission and I had to do it if I was going to keep living. Finally, night grew around the islands and still, Stitch was following me desperately. I could tell he didn't want to let me go. I almost broke down and cried when I knew what had to be done if he was going to find out just what kind of girl I am.

I wipe away the tears threatening to unleash from my eyes and crawled down the underground passageway to the rocket. When Stitch absorbed what happened, there was no use denying it. The poor guy was crushed. I could almost hear his heart breaking as he observed all of his evil cousins in the ship. I wanted to talk to him, tell him to get out and forget me. Tell him that he should be with Lilo, the girl who loves him and needs him the most. However, I knew if I did that, I would be putting my own life on the line. I didn't want to die, so I decided to be selfish. I locked the rocket, scratching out his only source of escape.

Then, everything else was a blur. All I could remember were the malevolent experiments grabbing Stitch and assaulting him. My heart thumped with worry as Kixx reeled his fist back and snarled at him. He said goodbye and whatever fear I had for my life vanished. All I could think about was the short time we had together and how that short time changed me. Just as Kixx began to punch him, I cried out. He stopped and I sang. I sang my evil song backwards, the cure. I couldn't bare to see Stitch die. He was too sweet to die and he had more going for him in his life than I did. He had something to live for while I had nothing.

I turned the experiments back to good, ignoring Gantu's shouts of anger. Stitch was so relieved to see he had captured my heart. With a joyous howl, he demanded the experiments to attack. I felt my heart beating at his wide smile that he finally had me. I couldn't wait until we made it back to the house and see just what we would do together. We escaped together. I laughed as the experiments carried Stitch as though he was a hero. Through my eyes he certainly was. I followed shortly, my being burning with envy as I noticed Stitch and Lilo embracing. It almost made me want to tare the girl apart for putting her arms around my Stitch.

Then, Stitch informed her that I saved him. She was astonished and when she spoke, I could detect sadness in her tone. I felt sympathetic for the girl, but she would have her turn. I knew it. I'm Stitch's first love, but she'll have it as the years go by. For now, I'll savor it for as long as I could. I walked up to Stitch's side, taking him by the hand. He looked at me with such love in his eyes that I felt I would melt right on the spot. Just when I meditated whether or not this would be a good time to kiss him, the one eyed idiot who keeps following us around with a stupid black thing, (I knew him later as Pleakley. I called him Wendy to annoy him because he annoyed me first) ejaculated. After his statement, Gantu appeared.

My beloved Stitch leapt in front of me to protect me, but Gantu wrapped him in a bag. He came over to me while Stitch was desperately prying a hole in the bag to come out, but it was too late. Before I could run, Gantu had me in the capsule. I was so upset I was beginning to cry. I watched as my beloved Stitch grew distant from my view until he was only a tiny speck. Horror washed over me when I realized I would never get my chance. I was miserable at the fact that not only was I going to die, but I would never have Stitch's love. I wouldn't be able to feel his lips on me, his hands caressing me, his arms around me, or his love breathing into my soul. I longed for at least a day with him, but I knew I was going to die and I'll never see my Stitch ever again.

I was astonished, but unpleased when I wasn't killed. Instead, I was trapped inside Hamsterviel's lair for months. I knew a way of escaping, but I wasn't entirely sure if I deserved freedom. Even though Stitch forgave me, I still haven't forgiven myself for what I did to him. If I can't forgive myself, then I deserved to stay in here and wallow in my misery. I also knew that if Stitch loved me, he would've been there sooner to rescue me. He didn't love me. It was just my beauty. He probably forgot all about me and I don't blame him. I would forget about him too if he proved himself disloyal to me. Oh what am I saying? I could never forget him! I love him. Yes, I did say it. Go ahead and pinch yourself, but I do. I love him.

Then it was as though my dreams had come true. Stitch did show up along with a few friends that I vaguely remembered. Lilo was there, dressed in a weird uniform, but that didn't faze me. I felt my broken puzzle of my life come together when I saw Stitch. He was even cuter than I remembered. His stammering made me want to cry in bliss. Before I could break myself free, an experiment Lilo dubbed Snafu, pressed a button and Stitch, Lilo, and all their friends were trapped. I could hear Lilo murmuring while Stitch looked at me wistfully. I bowed my head, I was so ashamed to look him in the face.

My ears perked when I heard Lilo saying something about love. My hopes elevated when Stitch did nothing to deny it. I looked at him and he told me. He said it. He said he loved me and that he came here to rescue me. I couldn't believe it. My heart soared. I almost laughed and cried in happiness. I banged my head as hard as I could to escape then I did the same for him. I came up with a splitting headache, but I didn't care when Stitch locked me in his embrace. I wanted to shove my lips against his, but decided that could be saved for a later time.

All of us, together, we overpowered Gantu and his lackey 625. Stitch and I escaped, with Lilo and all the others. When we reached the house, Stitch didn't stay to help Lilo with the experiments, but instead took my hand and we walked off together in the sunset. I turned my head when I heard 'I love you too Stitch.' It was Lilo, the poor girl was silently crying as she watched us. I wanted to tell Stitch to talk to her, to let her know he still cares for her, but I didn't say anything. Lilo turned her back and sulked inside the house. _He'll love you dear, don't worry. _I thought to myself as I walked beside Stitch. I won't go into detail about our day together, but let's just say, I had my first kiss.

Days turned into months and the passion between Stitch and I was brewing. Our fire, which had started out so low, gradually grew higher. Our moments together were the happiest days of my life. He loved me like no other could. His kiss soft against my fur. His touch warm and soothing on the bitter nights. He made everything seem so real to me. His love was so real. I tried so hard to be that loving girlfriend he deserved, but I didn't need to. Stitch and everyone else, even Lilo, thought I was perfect for him. My doubts about our relationship vanished after a year of being together. I thought we were perfect for each other and thought that maybe, we would die loving each other.

I was wrong.

As months progressed into years, our fire slowly lost its heat. Stitch and I constantly argued over the silliest of things. I cheated on him for a reason I didn't even know. I was just so mad at him that I wanted to blow off some steam. Stitch forgave me after I apologized, but things between us weren't the same. We grew very distant towards each other. We were rarely seen hugging, kissing, or even making any sort of contact. I found out Lilo was in love with Stitch and I thought he was cheating on me with her. I yelled at him for it while he denied it. This caused some tumults in Lilo and Stitch's friendship as well. Stitch thought Lilo was trying to break us up and that made Lilo angry at me for making Stitch angry at her. I know, it was a very heated conflict.

Later on, I noticed Stitch was beginning to love Lilo more than he thought he would. I recognized the love in his eyes every time he looked at her. I didn't blame him though. Since Stitch begged Jumba for me and him to get height enhancements so we could be at the same height level as Lilo, we got to watch her grow up into a beautiful young woman. I couldn't believe how fast she grew and how lovely she became.

Her hair still remained black and straight, but it was sleek and very soft to look at. Gone was her chubby figure, in it's place was a very curvaceous figure. Her waist small, her tanned legs long and lean, and her face angelic. Her voice sounded sweet too and I could tell it had Stitch hooked. I could also feel his jealousy every time Lilo brought a boy over to have some fun with. Of course, this caused Stitch and I to erupt into another quarrel. We hollered at each other until our voices were hoarse. The relationship became too difficult for me. I wanted to end it, but I just couldn't bring myself to.

Suddenly, Hamsterviel managed to escape from jail and attacked us. Stitch and I tried to protect our family, but it was futile. He had brought along some back up, the Leroys. How he was able to free them and himself I will never know, but they were here and Hamsterviel was too. Stitch and I tried to fight them off, but one of them snatched Lilo. Stitch was devastated as the Leroy took off with her. Hamsterviel chuckled, knowing Lilo's death would be the ultimate defeat of Stitch. It took some time, but we were able to track down Hamsterviel and rescue Lilo. However, not all of us made it out alive.

The details of what happened are extremely fuzzy to me, but I could remember all of us trapped. The Leroys surrounded us with blasters while Hamsterviel smirked from his throne. He cried out for an attack and the Leroys went ballistic. Stitch and I once again fought them off while Lilo searched for another exit. As I flipped away from a Leroy, I spotted Lilo having her back facing another Leroy getting ready to shoot her.

Stitch turned and noticed it too. He cried out for Lilo to run. However, it was too late. Leroy shot Lilo in the leg, preventing her from moving. Leroy tried to fire at her again, but I swiftly ran towards Lilo. I knew Stitch cared for her and he would just lose his mind if he lost his angel. Yes, though I am his girlfriend, Lilo is his angel. Always had been and always will be. I dove in front of Lilo, the plasma burning a hole through my stomach as I collapsed. Stitch raced to my aid while Lilo crawled over to me as quickly as she could. I could hear Stitch beginning to cry and Lilo telling me she was sorry before my world turned black.

When I woke up, I was in a foreign place. The sky was a bright pink with beautiful auburn clouds rolling around me. Below me was pure white sand that I almost mistaken for snow had it not been so soft instead of squishy. I walked deeper into the unknown world, walking through golden gates. I couldn't tell where I was, but I continued my stroll. The place seemed secured for me, so I didn't give a moments thought that there might be dangers around me.

I heard a voice, a voice that was so beautiful and so calming. A voice that had more charming vocal strands than I did. The song was so ethereal and it made me want to find the talented singer. I followed the voice, kicking the white sand behind me with my feet. I arrived at what seemed like a river. The water was the purest of blue. There was no signs of anything tainting it, it was just pure, like drinking water. I peered into it, surprised that I didn't see my reflection as I usually did when I look into the water. The voice grew deeper and I leapt into the stream.

I didn't have to lift a limb, the water seemed to carry me to where I wanted to go. I closed my eyes when I noticed I was heading for a waterfall. I shivered in fear, but as my body slid down, I didn't feel that terror. In fact, I didn't feel anything. As I passed the falling waters, my stomach didn't feel that tingling as it usually gets. I felt nothing. No exhilaration or fear, just nothing. I landed in the water and it guided me to shore. My ears perked as the voice played through my ears.

I shook myself to rid the water from my fur and took off. This time, there was no snowy white sand. Instead, it was lush green grass I was sprinting through. I slid to a halt at the edge of the hill. My attention adverted from the beautiful voice to the breathtaking view around me. Above me was an impeccably blue sky with no clouds. Below me was a forest consisting of trees with freshly green leaves and blossoming plants all around. In the middle of the forest was a small stream cutting through the green grass. My eyes looked up to the magnificent view of the purple mountains standing tall and strong.

I rolled down the hill, laughing as the grass stuck to my fur. I could careless though. I rolled right into the stream, which washed all the grass from my fur. I jumped out, shaking once again to rid the water from my fur. The voice grew louder and more majestic. I took off, hoping I would find the singer.

I found him after weaving through the trees. He was standing beside a well, his lips moving and his throat vibrating. He was a small old man with a long white beard and bald head. His eyes were a sky blue that twinkled with such kindness. Wrinkles adorned his face, but that didn't appall me in the slightest. His skin was a milky white; an angel's skin. He wore a scarlet red robe and white slippers.

"I knew you'd be here." He laughed, which warmed the core of my soul.

"Sir, do you know how I could get home?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry my dear child, but you must stay with me. I'll love you."

"I need to get back to my family. Please tell me how I can." I pleaded.

The man sighed a very sad sigh. I knew something was wrong. "I do not wish to disappoint you my child, but I must show you."

He bent down to lift me up and carried me to the well. I shrieked as he dropped me, especially since I noticed there wasn't any water except for a hole. I closed my eyes, wondering why how he could be so trustworthy at first then send me spiraling to my doom. Much to my surprise, I was floating. I noticed I had wings attached to my waist. I was shocked as I flapped the beautiful wings and gently brushed my paw over the delicate material.

The old man appeared next to me with wings as well. He held out his hand and I placed my paw in his hand. We soared through the sky until suddenly, he tugged me down. I landed on dirt, which confused me at first. I looked to my side to see the man gone, but recognized the scenery. I was in the driveway of the Pelekai home. My old home. I went to go inside, but for some reason, a force pushed me in the direction of the ship. I complied with my feet and flew over to Jumba's ship.

My wings didn't pause and I went through the strong material of the ship. I didn't ponder too long how this was possible when I heard weeping. I raced to the source of it and was astonished by what I discovered. I hovered over the people I love weeping. Jumba and Pleakley had their heads bowed while Nani and David hugged. Lilo and Stitch were no where in sight, but that's not what shocked me. What did shocked me, was the reason why they were weeping.

In the center of the room was a gurney, with my body laying on it. I couldn't believe what was happening. My stomach had a massive gap oozing with magenta blood. My chest didn't rise at all, but stayed flat. My eyes were closed in what looked like a serene slumber. I knew what happened. I was dead. I couldn't believe it. I had died. That's why everyone is weeping over me. They're grieving over the loss of me. I wanted to cry with them, but I also wanted to know where Lilo and Stitch were.

Once again, my wings overpowered me and I didn't fight them. They guided me straight past the ship and to the place where I found who I was looking for. Stitch and Lilo embraced each other as Stitch sobbed into her hair. Lilo held on to him and I was shocked to see tears trailing down her cheeks too. If I had a heart, it would've melted at the tender scene. I felt no jealousy surprisingly, only warmth.

"I'm sorry Stitch." Lilo whispered to him as she stroked his fur. "God, it should've been me killed."

"Don't say that." Stitch growled to her. "Don't you ever say that."

Lilo withdrew, but he held a tight grip on her waist. She stared at him with slight confusion. "Stitch, she shouldn't have jumped in the way. If she would've just let me die, then you wouldn't be in this much pain. I should've died. Not her. You love her too much."

His breathing grew intense. Tears leaked from my eyes. _No Lilo. _I thought. _He loves you more than he does me. He would be a wreck without you. _

"Stop saying that!" He shouted at her. "Yes, I do love her Lilo. Blitznac, I loved her so much." He paused a second to cry, but went on. "But, I love you so much more. More than you can understand. Lilo, I never want to lose you. I need you. I can't live without you. Please don't say anything like that ever again. If you died instead of Angel, a part of me would die with you."

Lilo was astonished. "Stitch…" That was all she could say, all she could think of saying.

Stitch sighed. "Lilo, I almost lost you tonight. I almost lost you and I never told you how I felt about you. Angel sacrificing her life for yours was like an alarm to me. I am upset that Angel's gone, but I'm also shamefully relieved you're still here. I need to tell you what I feel about you, otherwise I may never get the chance. I have to tell you."

I expected him to tell her he loved her beyond friendship goes, but I guess he decided it was too early for that. Instead, he told her this. "I never thanked you for all that you have done for me. I never thanked you for saving me from a life of destruction and possible death and gave me a wonderful home with a family. So first, I want to thank you for it, I'm eternally grateful. Lilo, though I may not show it, I grew closer to you, even after Angel. I care for you more than anyone else can. You mean everything to me. I could never imagine my life without you in it, simply because, a life without you in it, is no life at all. I'm thankful to have you by my side, making me laugh in my grieving moments, laughing with me, crying with me, and holding my hand as we grow up together. I love you Lilo. I know it's my first time telling you that, but I do. I love you more than anything. You mean the world to me Lilo, if I lost you, I'd be lost. I love you Lilo. I love you." He whimpered and she took him into his arms.

"I love you too Stitch." She said, kissing his face. "And I always will. I'll always be here for you."

I didn't have to stay to see anything else. I knew Lilo would take very good care of him. I stepped away from the weeping friends and turned towards the sky. My wings outstretched and I pushed off from the ground. I flew higher until I met up with the man. I had tears leaking from my eyes and he held out his arms. I flew into them, dampening his scarlet robe with my tears. His embrace was so warm that I almost fell asleep. We rose together into the clouds.

When we reached the place I knew to be heaven, the old man dried my tears. "I'm dead?" I asked.

"Yes," He responded. " but you're home."

So, here I am. I'm home. For months, I watched as Stitch and Lilo's friendship blossomed into love. It was reluctance at first, but when I saw them kiss for the first time, I knew it was meant to be. The two never left each other's sides and I noticed Stitch's problem about my death gradually faded into nothingness. He had Lilo and that was all that mattered to him. I was glad.

I noted the family accepted Lilo and Stitch's romance, but knew they thought it wouldn't last long. Boy were they ever wrong. I watched as their love grew into an immortal fire. With each day, their fire burned fiercely, stronger than Stitch and I had ever been. I was in awe that their love went that deep. Of course, they had their little fights and some were heated, but they stayed faithful to each other through and through. Then I witnessed the night Stitch proposed to her. I couldn't be any happier for them when she flung herself into his arms and he kissed her with intense passion.

Ironic isn't it? Everybody thought Stitch and I were going to marry, have the family every girl fantasizes about, and die together. They were wrong. Everybody thought Lilo and Stitch would never last. They were too different as far as the specie barrier goes and they would break up before the year ended. They were wrong about that too. Jumba gave Stitch a human potion to turn him human that lasted for five hours. Lilo didn't want Stitch permanently human, so they settled for temporarily. Lilo and Stitch married by law and bought a new house together.

Thanks to Stitch's temporarily human potion, let's just say they were able to have three beautiful kids. Twin boys and one girl. I saw signs of their marriage wavering, but there was that one thing that kept them together. One thing that Stitch and I couldn't cooperate with. Love. Stitch loved Lilo. Lilo loved Stitch. They loved their kids, the experiments, their family, and the dog they adopted from the pound. That was something Stitch and I could never have.

Do I wish I was in Lilo's shoes? Yes. Do I regret saving her life? No, never. As I watch them embrace and kiss while their kids and dog played together on the floor, I realize this was how it was meant to be. Lilo and Stitch belonged together. I had made the right choice saving Lilo's life instead of letting her die. I do still love Stitch, but Lilo's love for him burns stronger than mine. I could never love Stitch that much as Lilo does.

I have no regrets.


End file.
